Didn't Need It After All
by TheNightinGaleTurk
Summary: Sherlock has been away for two years. Suddenly John gets a text from a mysterious woman who claims to have a message for him. He goes to the meeting place, his only last hope to finding out why Sherlock killed himself or if he is in fact really dead. Will John find the answers to his questions and regain what he's lost? (Rated M for harsh language, drinking and hot kiss.) JohnLock


Hey! I'm back with another fanfiction. I've decided to put yet another twist to Sherlock's coming home celebration. I'm introducing my own character in this. Completely through up out of my head. She's going to act like a Time Lord (Doctor Who reference) and show up in a lot of my other fanfictions. So keep your eyes peeled!

* * *

_Is this Doctor John Watson? -TT_

_Yes, may I ask who this is? -JW_

_My name is Trinity Tishnell. I have a message to give you that is of the utmost importance. -TT_

_Alright. -JW_

_From Sherlock Holmes:  
"I'll be home soon. Thank you for believing in me."  
I can't tell you anymore unless in person. -TT_

_Is this some king of joke? That's cruel. -JW_

_No. He is alive. I have proof. -TT_

_Fine, but I swear to god if this is a joke. I'm tired of you people thinking it's funny to pretend to be a dead man. -JW_

_This is no laughing matter. If you will meet me at the café you and Sherlock first attended, I will show you this proof. It's a public place, Doctor. -TT_

_Fine. -JW_

Trinity set the phone down and ordered two glasses of wine and the bottle waiting on John to arrive. John sighed, putting on his coat and making his way to the café. He sniffed, trying to keep himself together. He'd never stopped hoping Sherlock was still alive, even if it drove him slightly made. She saw him coming down the street and sighed, picking up her phone once again.

_Don't look so worried. I'm in the corner. I've ordered you a glass of wine. I've been sent by Sherlock. Calm yourself or you'll attract attention I can't afford. -TT_

John entered the café, looking around as he went. He honestly had no idea who he was looking for as he looked. He sniffed and peered at his phone. Trinity smiled softly as he came toward her. Her short hair poked in many different directions and she was American. "Hello Doctor Watson. I've been sent here by Sherlock as I said. He ordered me to answer any question you might have. Including the ones he doesn't want me to answer if you understand me."

John nodded, sitting down and shifting uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how to approach this. He had so many questions. "Where is he?" Good enough start, he thought grabbing his wine and downing it in one gulp. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head, "He is currently on a train toward Egypt. There are two more for us to get rid of. Do you understand what happened that day?" She offered the bottle to him. John allowed her to pour him some more wine, topping off his glass. "Thanks. And no. He just made me watch… as he…" He muttered softly.

She gave him a sad smile, "Then I will tell you that truth since no one else has. That day, Jim Moriarty had Sherlock come to the rooftop. He was planning a large final for his stupid game. To make sure Sherlock couldn't walk away, he put men on each person Sherlock cared about. Lestrade had a mole in the office. You had a sniper trained on you and Mrs. Hudson had a repairman over. They were all going to kill each of you if Sherlock didn't jump." She paused sipped at her wine. "Sherlock was able to outsmart Moriarty but when he was cornered… he shot himself. Thus making Sherlock have to go to plan B."

"So he jumped. But… why did he make me… _watch_?" He asked quietly, a tear slipping down his face. He thought about his nightmares. He wanted this to be over. He wanted this to have never happened. He'd continued to post to the blog after Sherlock's… 'death', but he couldn't take the comments. He couldn't take the people saying Sherlock was right all along. He'd written about the nightmares and the mysteries, of the ever obscure, histrionic man that was Sherlock Holmes. "How could he do that?"

Trinity cocked her head to the side, "He enlisted the help of Molly Hooper. Made a fake body with a mold of his face to be used on it. He had you stand there now you would believe he was dead. He jumped into the back of a garbage truck around the corner. Once the sniper saw the look on your face, confirming the death of Sherlock Holmes… you were no longer in danger." She allowed herself to reach across the table and take his hand. "He was trying to protect you. If you had moved to even stop him, the sniper would have killed you. He… He's always missed you, John. I've been making sure he stayed alive. I was sent to him by Greg Lestrade from Interpol not long after Sherlock supposed death. I've been working by his side ever since. He… _did_ love you."

`  
John shook his head. This was so much to take in, too much to take in. He gasped, staring at the table. "Why didn't he call me sooner? Why didn't _he_ contact me? It's been almost two years!" He hissed darkly. She sighed, "We've only got two more men to kill and he'll be back. He wanted to be here himself but he couldn't take the chance of endangering you again. He asked me to say that he is incredibly sorry… for everything." She let go of his hand and patted it. "I talked him into letting me come instead. He did let you know that he was alive a few times. At least he tried." She sighed, "You would not totally understand what he has gone through as we would not understand what you've gone through."

"What do you mean he _tried_? He's been completely AWOL since that damn jump!" He said, raising his voice. He wanted to lunge at her and to kill her. Why was she telling him this? This was only hurting him. Showing him that he hadn't been crazy, that he wasn't crazy. Trinity kept calm and laughed lightly, "He has tried to contact you sixteen different times. Seven I have personally taken part of. He left a scarf on the gravestone, a man came up to you at work and thanked you, a woman put a note in your pocket that said keep believing, another said to not to give up, another handed you a large umbrella, a few brought you milk. One handed you a large case with a note in the center saying 'I'm alive!' I witnessed him writing that!" She looked at him. "He even threw his phone on his on the roof now you would at LEAST look at it and see that he tried to show you Moriarty's confession. He did all of this for you!"

"How was I supposed to know that wasn't just things from fans… or nutters… There were so many. They would come by the flat, ask for stories, made shirts…" He sniffed. "They said 'I believe in Sherlock Holmes." She stopped and her lids lowered slightly, "You were right John. He's been taking apart Moriarty's ring to make sure it'll be safe. He has three more, John. Just stay stronger a little longer. The third will be the final score to settle. You'll have your Sherlock back soon."

"I thought you said it was two." John looked at her curiously. Trinity tried to smile again, "There is two. The third is someone close to him that we haven't figured out yet. Soon as we do. He'll be home to you. I won't let anything happen. I've worked for Sherlock Holmes for almost two years as his personal assistant. He's a dick…. But we've both seen the inside." John snorted, "He isn't the most cooperative." He sipped his wine.

"No, I remember when we were in Budapest." She sighed, "I was posted as a sniper across town he throws himself in the middle of my shot. I comlinked him to tell him to move his ass and what does he do? Get himself nearly shot by the other person. I ended up having to waste half a clip of ammo on the people around him." She raised her glass. "To Sherlock, the most annoyingly lovable prat there ever was." John looked down, smiling sadly. "Yeah, he never really thinks about himself does he?"

She shook her head, "No. He always talked about you. When he was playing violin at three in the morning… such a sad song. I came out to ask him once why he did it. Found him all teared up and he said, "Ms. Tishnell, if you ever find someone like I did and ever had to kill yourself for him…. Would you do it?" I couldn't give him an answer. He never said who he was talking about but I figured out after a while it was you. Mind you, I was a little jealous."

John smiled, wiping a tear that had gotten away. "I wish he'd come home soon…It's been so long." Something flashed across her face and suddenly a phone rang. She snapped it out of her pocket and read it over. "There is only one now. Plus the unknown." She flipped the lid shut. "He'll be home within a week. Tops." Trinity held his hand again. "You've been so brave, John."

"I think knowing you were alive helped him stay alive himself. No matter when he got hurt he'd always start muttering about how John would kill him for this." She let go and leaned back, finishing her wine. "Thank you, Trinity." He smiled, wishing Sherlock would text _him_, but had no hopes. "And he's right, I should kill him, several times over for this." She chuckled and sighed, "John… don't hate him too much. You kept him going. He got all those texts you sent to his phone. He'd get this small smile then he'd sigh and rub his temples." She sat up, placing the glass on the table. "John, go home. In about four days he should be home. If not seven."

John smiled, the wine making him a little less… angry. "Thank you, really." Trinity smiled at him as he stood. "No problem. I hope we get to see each other in the future, John. Stay strong. He'll need you when he gets home… Just as much as you'll need him." She stood too and pulled on a baseball cap. "Good luck out there. Never know who is out to get you."

~~~~~~

Sherlock, five days later, sent a text to John for the first time in two years. He sent the text before climbing the stairs and swinging the flat's door open.

_Put the kettle on. I'm coming home. -SH_

John smiled, bouncing excitedly. He'd put the kettle on, though left the water to cool, forgetting it completely. "Sherlock!" He said, dropping his cup on the floor and rushing over to him. He grabbed the man by his coat lapels, pulling him close and kissed him passionately. Sherlock was startled it but smiled into and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed him happily and let his passion he'd locked in the back of his mind for two years soar. The once consulting detective pulled back, "That was a very interesting greeting." He grinned.

"I wouldn't have… handled it that well if it wasn't for your friend…. God, Sherlock Holmes has _friends_." He teased, kissing Sherlock between sentences. Sherlock smiled and then it slackened. "Only one… and I doubt I can call him a friend anymore." Sherlock felt the cloud that had been over him for nearly two years lift. He swallowed at the memory of Trinity. "I'm so glad you're here." John said. "Please-Please don't leave again."

Sherlock hugged him tightly. "Never, but we do have to pay our respects to someone." John looked up at him, "Who?" He sighed and pushed a piece of John's hair out of his face. "Ms. Tishnell. She's nearby." As almost an afterthought, he looked around, "You kept everything the same?" John nodded, "Oh… Well yes, I couldn't bring myself to change anything." Sherlock smiled softly, "Come on then." John took his hand, allowing him to be led.

The taller gestured to it with one hand. "This… woman saved my life countless times while I was away. In the end, she did something I wasn't willing to do." The name Trinity Tishnell was written in black letters. A date of birth and death wasn't put on the stone. Just a hand carving a 'A Friend' made with a key at the bottom. "But… But I just saw her the other day!" He shook his head in disbelief.

Sherlock sighed sadly, "Lestrade sent her to find me. She was an Enterpol officer and gave up everything to help me on my mission. Trinity was a trained sniper ironically. She helped me dismantle the entire ring until we were after the final person. I discovered it was her." He shook his head. "Six days ago, I had put the third from last man in prison for good. The second was taken out by her bullet give days ago. Then four days ago… something happened."

John squeezed Sherlock's hand, leaning into him as he waited for the other man to continue. Sherlock wrapped his arm around him, slightly wrapping him in his coat since he hadn't taken his. "When it came down to it. On a rooftop ironically, she pulled a gun. I could tell she didn't want to kill me. After we talked she turned away from me holding up her gun and dropping it. She looked back at me and said, "Better hurry up and get home to John. You'll need each other. Good luck." Before she turned back around and took a bullet in the heart by another sniper who was set up to kill her if she didn't kill me." He shook his head. "Stupid girl… We could have found another way."

"Sound like someone? Taking your life to safe another's, even if it hurts them?" He said. Sherlock smiled, "Yes. I am sorry about that John." He squeezed him slightly to his side in a hug. Clearing his throat he turned away. "She was a good friend, one that I am… upset to see go. Mr. Tishnell is the main reason I am alive and I hadn't gotten to pay my respects yet. I thought you'd like to know where her resting place was."

"Thank you for bringing me here, Sherlock. I'm sorry about … Trinity's death." He said quietly. The consulting detective sniffed and hugged him, "I wish you could have known her. What do you mean you saw her a few days ago?" John furrowed his eyebrows, "She texted me. Explained to me you weren't dead. That's how I knew you were coming. It's why I didn't try to kill you."

He looked taken aback by this. "She what? That…" Sherlock thought a moment, she had disappeared for some time, saying she was scouting. "Year…" John said awkwardly, "She was rather nice." This time, Sherlock wrinkled his eyebrows before laughing. "Trinity… That stupid girl. She was trying to make up her mind about killing me. Something you said must have changed her mind." He took his hand again. "Dinner?" John grinned, "Please." He said, kissing Sherlock chastely.

Off to the side, a woman watched them walk away. She smirked and pulled down her baseball cap over her spikey hair and walked away. "Guess you didn't need luck after all." Sherlock thought he heard a noise and looked around but a rabbit scampered across the way. Trinity was happy, wherever she may be.

* * *

So now you've met the amazing Ms. Trinity Tishnell. What do you think? (Yeah I know, no one ever fucking stays dead in this damn fandom.) Review and tell me what you think! 3 Remember, she'll be popping up in smaller roles from now on. Hope you liked it!


End file.
